Just Breathe
by Zodiac32
Summary: It's the middle of January, Hatori has come over to check on Yuki but when a blizzard hits he must stay at Shigure's house for the night. Can the pair rekindle their once heated romance? Yaoi warning. ShigurexHatori


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket (Furuba). If i did, trust me, things would have turned out way differently.

Rated Mature for explicit yaoi scenes. if you don't like yaoi hit your back button now. or learn to like it, because it's all i write. :)

Pairing: ShigurexHatori

Feel free to review!

**Just Breathe**

It was the middle of January and Hatori had gone to Shigure's house to check on Yuki. He was, again, having problems with his bronchial tubes.

"Alright. Yuki i want you to take as deep a breath for me as you can. Okay?" Hatori asked, setting his stethoscope to Yuki's chest.

Yuki drew in his breath as best he could, it came in short gasps. Hatori removed the stethoscope from his ears and turned to Shigure; who was standing in the doorway of Yuki's bedroom.

Shigure leaned forward, a worried look in his eyes. "Will he be alright Ha-san?"

"It's only a mild attack. Just let him rest and i'm sure he'll be better by tomorrow." Hatori explained setting his tools back into his medical bag.

Turning back to his patient, Hatori set a strong hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"If you need me, i'll most likely be staying here tonight. It looks as though there is a blizzard forming outside."

Yuki nodded his head and laid down on his pillow. Hatori covered him with a blanket, picked up his medical bag and walked towards where Shigure was standing. The novelist turned off Yuki's light and shut his door.

"Good night, Yuki-kun! Pleasant dreams!" Shigure sing songed.

Once downstairs, Shigure put an arm around Hatori's broad shoulders. He leaned into the older Sohma until his lips were just touching the doctors ear.

"Oh, Ha-san, it has been far too long since you last graced me with your company for the night!" Shigure exclaimed with a hand to his forehead.

Hatori rolled his eyes. His good eye falling on his slightly younger cousin. Reaching up he took Shigure's chin in his hand and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"My...Ha-san! It's not like you to take the initiative in such situations! Just what has gotten into you?" Shigure asked excitedly; eyebrow raised and head cocked to one side.

"Urusai." Hatori breathed. Shigure leaned in for another kiss. The doctor obliged and put a hand to the back of Shigure's neck to hold him in place.

The dragon traced his lover's lips with his tongure, pleading for entrance. Shigure grantd it and opened his mouth just enough for Hatori to explore the cavern with his wet, hot tongue. The jyunnishi cursed stood with their mouths agape, tongues massaging one anothers. It felt so good for them to be in each others arms once again.

Pulling out of the kiss for air, Hatori gasped, "Shall we take this to the bedroom, then?"

"But of course, you're wish is my command!" Shigure blushed, hardly able to contain his excitement.

Shigure leapt up the stairs practically dragging Hatori with him. The pair finally reached Shigure's bedroom and shut the door behind them, locking it.

Only a bed, a night stand, and a desk were accounted for in the small room. Upon the desk was a small laptop computer, a score of books and stray papers (no doubt Shigure's smut-filled "reference" materials,) and a small desk lamp; which served as the only source of light in the entire room.

Shigure sashayed over to his bed, pulling Hatori by the hand. There, he layed down on his back and drew Hatori to him. The dragon straddled his mate's waist, hands slowly working at the obi on his slate gray yukata.

Hatori's hands roamed freely over Shigure's hard, smooth chest and stomach. He bent down to latch onto one of Shigure's hard nipples; biting gently and then licking circles around the sore, pink nub.

The uke let out small moans of pleasure as his partner left little love bites trailing up his neck and back down his chest. Hatori suckled on the pulse point of Shigure's neck for a second before lifting back up off of him to unbotton his own shirt.

"Here Ha-san, let me do it." Shigure reached up and began to undo the small, clear buttons of Hatori's pressed, white shirt. Hatori removed the shirt from his arms and bent down for another kiss. Shigure started to rock his hips, watching as the Dragon's erection grew in his now tight, black slacks.

"Shigure..." Hatori started, but his lover put a finger to his lips to hush him. Hatori took the finger into his mouth and began to suck seductively.

"Oh yes, Tori-kun!" It had been a long time since Shigure had called him that. Not since before he left for the university to become the family doctor had _anyone_ called him by that name. Not even Ayame.

Slowly, Hatori started to withdraw. He got up from where he was straddling Shigure to stand on the floor beside the bed. Shigure propped himself on his elbows, yukata pooling around his naked form. The Dragon began to unbotton his slacks, painfully slow. Watching as Shigure's eyes glazed over with lust.

"Like what you see, my sexy little inu?" Hatori purred, throwing his head back as he stroked his cock slowly.

Shigure's face turned down. "Aww... Ha-san that's supposed to be my job!"

"Well then, you better come over here and do it before it's too late." the tatsu chided.

Without hesitation Shigure leapt off the bed and pounced for his lover. Kissing him deeply before dropping to his knees. Within a second he was at face level with Hatori's tumid cock.

Shigure wrapped his hand around his lover's cock, slipping his thumb over the slit and rubbed gently. Stroking slowly, a sudden shudder went up the tatsu's spine when he felt Shigure's mouth engulf the tip.

"Mnnahh...Shigure..." Hatori gasped and entangled his hands in the inu's raven hair.

Inch by excruciating inch, Shigure took Hatori into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down on his best friends' swollen member. Scraping the circumference with his sharp teeth; licking the pre-cum off the tip. Hatori let little moans and pants escape his dry, parted lips.

Tugging harder at Shigure's hair, Hatori's body went rigid and he spilled into the inu's mouth. Shigure swallowed it all and gave the tip of his partner's cock a little flick of the tongue to make sure not a drop went to waste.

Shigure smiled deviously before getting up. He grabbed the back of Hatori's neck and brushed his lips over the tatsu's ear.

"My turn, love." He whispered in a calculating tone.

He shoved Hatori against his desk, sending papers fluttering to the ground in every direction. Hatori barely caught a glimpse of the look in Shigure's eyes before he was spun around, legs kicked apart.

"Still haven't grasped the concept of 'tact' yet, have you Shigure?" Hatori chuckled, trying to keep his composure as he felt two well lubed fingers tease his entrance. Shigure pressed his lips to the back of Hatori's neck.

"You keep saying that, Ha-san, yet it never seems i take the hint." The slightly younger Sohma inserted the two digits, probing the tight entrance of his cousin. He felt the muscles contract and then relax, signaling it was time for a third to be entered.

Shigure scissored his fingers inside of Hatori's body. Stretching and expanding until the tatsu could take it no more and was practically begging for the inu to actually fuck him.

"Such impatience, my dear Ha-san! Now tell me you want me. I want to hear you _scream _it!" Shigure's voice was almost malevolent, but Hatori didn't care. He couldn't remember the last time he was the one getting fucked, rather than doing the fucking.

"I want you, Shigure..." Hatori said in an almost inperceptible voice.

"I'm sorry, love. What was that?" Shigure's grin got even wider.

"I want you, Shigure!" It rang throughout the house. The couple was sure they had awoken Yuki, who was just two doors down from the room where their unmentionable activities were taking place.

When he didn't hear any stirring in the hallway, Shigure decided to proceed with the torture of his cousin.

"Want me to what? Hmm...Ha-san?" Shigure continued proding at his lovers entrance with three lubed fingers.

"I want you to fuck me! God damnit Shigure, just do it already for fucks sake!" Hatori was starting to get irritated.

"Oh Ha-san, i do love it when you talk dirty to me!" Shigure's carefree demeanor returned at once, as he removed his fingers and placed the tip of his lubricated cock at Hatori's entrance.

With a quick thrust, Shigure filled Hatori with his hardness. The tatsu groaned and braced himself against the edge of Shigure's desk. His breath coming in pants and short gasps as Shigure pulled out and rocked back into him.

"Mmm...so tight is my mighty tatsu. Has it been awhile, Ha-san?" Shigure asked, a look of sheer pleasure on his face.

Hatori didn't answer, he simply grumbled something incoherent and rocked his hips to better the sensation in his body. The doctor dropped his head to his shoulder as Shigure gripped his hips and began slamming into him at a breakneck pace.

Shigure trailed his hand up Hatori's body until it came to land on his chin. Tilting the Dragon's head back, Shigure locked his lips on to his cousin's. Pushing his tongue past lips and teeth to fight for dominance of the kiss; Hatori won.

A minute later, Hatori took his once again hard cock into his hand and began to pump. Shigure quickly swatted the hand away and replaced it with his own. Stroking in time with his thrusts, the inu let out a moan of exstacy as he climaxed, spilling his cum into Hatori.

Hatori placed his hand over his lovers and began guiding the strokes once again; and for the second time that night the older Sohma's body went rigid as he came. His cum, sticky and sweet flowed over his and Shigure's fists.

Shigure brought his hand up to his partner's mouth. Sticking two fingers in; Hatori sucked them clean. The novelist staggered backwards and pulled out of Hatori.

"Kuso, i'm exhausted." Hatori wrapped a loving arm around Shigure's waist and led him back to the empty bed.

"Me too! It's been quite an eventful night, wouldn't you agree Tori-kun?" Shigure gave his lover a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"Yes, well...we had better get our rest. I fear that tomorrow i will be having to shovel my way out of here to get home. Akito won't be too happy that i stayed without calling him first." Hatori frowned.

Shigure's face looked serious for the first time all night.

"I am glad you stayed though, Ha-san. It's not often that we get to have privacy such as this." He kissed Hatori's lips sweetly.

"Aishiteru, Ha-san. Good night."

"I love you too, Shigure."

And for the first time, in a long time, Hatori held Shigure through the night. No worries, no curses, no secrets; just the sound of breathing.

**:I dedicate this yaoi to my very bestest friend, Lady H. ShigurexHatori is her favorite Furuba pairing, so i decided to make her a special fic. i hope you enjoyed it:**


End file.
